


[星狗]_第12車_

by Wheebyul24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheebyul24/pseuds/Wheebyul24
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 1





	[星狗]_第12車_

_乖巧等10下的木木我来了_   
_不乖的那些渣走开_

昏眩的光线、酒精的狂烈、在小小的空间里却迫满了乌烟和瘴气。

一个穿着少布的女人妖艳的走向星伊，她的Hip随着高跟鞋打出的节奏摇摆，她到星伊面前弯下腰，高跟鞋使她要弯得更下。

但星伊面无改色，也许是知道家里有一个更诱惑的人等着自己。

「文总~我来敬你一杯」

那女人硬把手中的其中一个杯子塞到星伊手上，然后敲了敲杯子。  
「Cheers」

…  
…  
…

「文总，你还好吗？」  
男秘书小苏立即扶着打算送星伊离开。

「喂！你一个男的，太危险了！」  
那女人着急的喊，其他人以诡异的眼神看着女人，然后其中一人踏出一步与女人耳语。

「什么…？可…是.」  
等到女人回过神来，文总早已被带走。

* * *

「叮咚叮咚叮咚」  
『来了来了！ 』

一开门辉人就看见醉醺醺的星伊，辉人立刻上前跟小苏一起把星伊扛到沙发上，然后跟小苏道谢就送了他走。

『唉一股…怎么喝那么多』

辉人帮还在被酒精醺着的星伊换了个位子以后去了浴室拿毛巾，让冰水浸湿毛巾，再帮星伊擦一下身体，星伊的温度都已经把冰冷温暖，可是身上的温度依旧不降。

『为什么喝那么多呢真是的。明明之前都没这么醉过』

星伊突然抓住了辉人纤细的手腕，把整个人给拉了过来，嘴准确的对上辉人的，舌尖轻易地令门卫开了城门，不断勾勒辉人的舌头。

直到辉人放在星伊肩上的手推搡，两人才气喘吁吁的大吸着气，还没回过神来，星伊就又拉着辉人的衣领，然后在耳边喘着说。

「好热…辉呐…我好像被下药了…」  
『啊？怎么那么突然…！ 』

星伊直接抓起辉人的手到自己身上，带动她的双手揉弄，辉人手一边动作一边从上往下俯瞰。  
「吾…嗯~」

刚才为了帮星伊散热而松开的领带和解开的第一个钮扣，因为自己动作而享受着、眯着的眼睛，还有偏往右边的侧脸，这就是人们说的 欲 吗？

「辉呐…快点…好热」

辉人赶紧把她脱光，特地把领带留在她脖子上，然后手掌落在腿间摩擦，任凭星伊的液体布满手掌，上前夺走星伊的声音，却还是有音调从鼻腔而出。

「吾~嗯…辉呐~快点~快…」  
星伊直接张开双腿，催促着辉人更进下一步，花心已经湿润不已，星伊娇艳欲滴的模样等都无一不吸引着辉人。

手指在外围绕圈，然后在星伊没有预料到的时候顶了进去，星伊瞬间弓起身子，身体貌似比平常更为敏感脆弱。  
『这到底是什么药啊…』  
「阿嗯…哼…快点动~」

辉人的抽动手指，里面因为摩擦而产生更多的蜜液，从星伊的大腿根流出、随着辉人的动作滑落，全部都在提醒两人眼中只有对方的狂热。

「哼…阿…阿…啊嗯！」  
「啊哈！太快了！哼！嗯~…」

星伊被刺激的抓紧床单、曲起身子，甚至一把把辉人抱到怀里，紧紧的抱住她，双臂如两人的上升的爱意和气氛一样，渐渐渐渐地收紧、收紧再收紧。

可是双臂也慢慢慢慢的松开，星伊整个人变得软呼呼的，覆上一阵雾气的眼神也透漏着迷茫，托着辉人的脸，吸允着她的舌头。

指尖在收缩的小穴里勾起挖掘，刮过里面感觉与众不同的皱折，星伊就这样被辉人带上山峰以后来了个自由落体。

一阵又一阵暖流从身下流出，星伊下意识的就只是抱紧辉人，辉人慢慢的抽出手指，星伊又因为刚刚经历完情欲后还在适应，这小小的动作也令星伊不能自控地抖动。

「哈…哈…」  
『欧尼你感觉还好吗？ 』  
「我感觉…我更爱你了」  
『讨厌，又开始油腻！ 』

星伊把辉人身上因为自己而弄脏的衣服也脱去，然后语气软绵绵的跟辉人求抱。  
「辉呐~帮我按摩一下~腰痛~」  
『内…平时就叫你练练腰』  
「我怎么知道会突然被下药啦…」

真是的~


End file.
